Auditing of bills for quality control may take place so that charges are appropriate or so that fraud may be reduced. As an example, in an area such as medical billing, it may be typical for insurance companies to audit bills received from medical providers or facilities in an attempt to verify that services provided have been properly billed as was agreed upon or in accordance with established rules for billing. Typically, auditing of bills is a labor intensive process because it currently is typically performed by human beings due at least in part to complexity associated with billing audits. It would be desirable if at least some portion of bill auditing could be performed using a computing device of some sort, such as a computer. However, issues, such as complexity, speed, accuracy or scalability, have made doing so a challenge.